Always and Forever
by WeAreStars
Summary: Tybalt wasn't always a revenge driven bastard. He loved someone once, a woman named Katherine that changed everything. Series of prompts focusing on their relationship, based on another story.


**A/N:** This fanfiction is based around another fanfiction I am working on. It is about the same characters and the same story. Since that story is taking a while to write, I thought I'd use a list of prompts so I have something to go on later, instead of just diving off into the deep end, head-first. Some of the list of prompts is from the 'Ultimate Fanfic Challenge 200 Prompts', but I'm afraid I didn't pay much attention to the rules. Oh well. This is a Romeo and Juliet fanfiction, focusing on Tybalt and his relationship with a woman named Katherine and is based on the Baz Luhrmann version (1996), 'cause it's awesome. Enjoy, and feel free to review! XOXO

#1-**Destroy**

He had always known that one day, they would destroy each other. She was like a drug to him, intoxicating and addictive but ruthless. She had the power to raise him up or tear him down, and he loved every second of it. He could make her feel on top of the world or plunge her into the depths of despair. And yet they could never bring themselves to give each other up.

#2-**Bittersweet**

The death of Mercutio is a bittersweet affair for him. On the one hand, he has triumphed over the scrawny Montague boy by slaughtering his best friend. But in his heart, Tybalt knows he will not escape this. Even if the Prince is merciful on him and does not have him executed, Katherine will never forgive him for it. At the least he will be exiled for it, leaving her alone in Verona. He's not sure if either of them could survive another separation.

#3-**Love**

She loves him. Even though she's not sure that it's love at first. She thinks that it is just another foolish infatuation and pays no heed to it. She knows it is not wise to fall for him, and so tells herself that she hasn't. All it takes for him to change that is a chance meeting in the Capulet Gardens. They walk and talk for hours, then return inside and dance together for longer. Then Katherine knows it was real.

#4-**Hate**

She hates him. She hates him for what he makes her feel, on this day of all days. She lingers beside the door, waiting in the rain for an absolution that will never come. He is gone, and she despises him for it. The cold marble walls of the crypt are unforgiving as she leans on them for support. The rain makes her hair and her dress stick to her skin as she loves and loathes the man she just buried. She hates him for making her feel this lost and alone. She hates him yet, inexplicably, she still loves him with all that she is. It is unbearable.

#5-**Happiness**

Everyone comments on it at first. They do not understand the sudden happiness that has taken over the young Countess and the Prince of Cats. They do not see the connection at first but, slowly, it comes to them. The reason that the fierce Tybalt has taken to long walks in the streets of Verona, as if looking for someone. The reason that quiet Katherine has thrown herself into the social life of Verona, attending every party, particularly the ones held at the Capulet Mansion. Then everyone comments on it further, as loudly as they can, especially in the presence of the two.

#6-**Death**

The place reeks of death. The mausoleum, now devoid of mourners, is silent as Katherine walks through the cold marble hall. The stony tombs of Capulets adorn the room, and bright sconces line the walls, casting strange shadows. Then there he is, in a black suit, looking as if he is merely sleeping. Katherine tumbles to her knees once more, this time beside his tomb. Her hand grasps at his, not yet cold with death. And there she stays, in a silent vigil, attempting to make her decision. She ignores the Capulets, placing their lifeless daughter on an altar opposite Tybalt's. They are no longer her family.

#7-**God**

Katherine does not believe in God, unlike Tybalt, whose faith stretched to a Sacred Heart tattoo. She does not believe in God, despite living in Verona Beach, where a huge statue of Jesus dominates the skyline and religious icons are everyday symbols. She especially does not believe in God when her husband is killed. She only begins to believe in divine intervention when the Montague boy stumbles upon her vigil with a phial of poison in his hand.

#8-**Immortality**

Tybalt firmly believes in his own immortality. He throws himself into fights without a care for his own safety. That fact doesn't even change with Katherine, although he knows she hates it. The only moment it changes is when he sees the Montague boy pick up his rapier and aim it at his chest. Then he stops believing.

#9-**Dark**

They both have dark sides. He is violent and full of anger. She is volatile and manipulative. Apart, they self-destruct, over and over again. Together, they are lethal if they choose, or seemingly as docile as kittens. Verona society understands this, and gives them a wide berth unless Tybalt and Katherine are in a good mood. They have shouted, screamed, fought, thrown things and destroyed rooms in fits of anger, yet two wrongs somehow make a twisted right with them.

#10-**Light**

They have their light moments too. Sometimes it's just a smile across the table at another dinner party. Sometimes, it's when Katherine wakes up to find her favourite flowers strewn across the room, or Tybalt finds Katherine baking his favourite cake in the kitchen. It can even be when another of Katherine's plots against the Montagues has succeeded, and he dances her around the house in triumph. It's not all sunshine and roses, but it's not all bad either.


End file.
